


Cover for "Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)"

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [39]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/137202805777/marvel-covers-aint-no-grave-can-keep-my-body">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/137202805777/marvel-covers-aint-no-grave-can-keep-my-body)


End file.
